


The Dark Veela Prince

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt #679: Snapely Mythbusting - Dark Veela Heritage.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #679: Snapely Mythbusting - Dark Veela Heritage. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Dark Veela Prince

~

“So, how’s life with the Dark Veela Prince?” Skeeter asked. 

Harry frowned. “Who?” 

“Severus Prince-Snape, your lover. You looks surprised, didn’t you know?” Skeeter arched an eyebrow. “I’d have thought a committed partner would have shared such information.” 

Harry glared at her. “We’re not talking about Severus. I only agreed to this interview so I could talk about the War Orphan Relief Fund.” 

“Of course, of course.” Skeeter’s smile was all teeth. “But my readers are so interested in the two of you, Harry.” 

Harry stood up. “This interview’s over.” 

Skeeter smirked. “That’s all right. I got what I needed.” 

~

“Skeeter said _what_?” 

“That you’re a Dark Veela Prince.” Harry snorted. “She’s mad. I should’ve known better than to agree to that interview, but the fund really needs some publicity. Maybe I can contact Luna. Not as many people read the _Quibbler_ , but—” 

Severus coughed. “She’s not exactly wrong.” 

Harry blinked. “About which bit?” 

Slowly, Severus smirked. “I _am_ a Prince. The Half-Blood Prince, remember?” 

Harry groaned. “You arse. You had me going.” 

“I couldn’t resist.” Severus hummed. “Perhaps Lovegood _is_ the person to contact.” 

After Harry left, Severus exhaled. Then, brushing a black feather from his robes, he smiled. 

~


End file.
